Eloquently Said
by Minuit Chanson17
Summary: Why was I even getting him a gift anyway if he took me hostage?" Sheba ponders about what to get for Felix, all the while remembering her first time meeting with him to the present. An unexpected event is sure to occur... Sheba POV


Hey everyone. It's been a looong time since I've posted a story, and I'm really trying to at least write every once in awhile.

And so, here's a little ShebaxFelix story for all you lighthouseshippers out there!

Oh, and I don't own Golden Sun.

GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**

Staring off into the moonlight, I started to contemplate on what to get for Felix for his birthday.

Hm. Scratch that. Let me start from the beginning.

So I met this earth adept nearly a year ago and to be honest, he scared the living daylights out of me. I mean, what hostage who's held hostage again by some more hostage holders for another reason, wouldn't be? I thought I would die on the spot. My "caretakers" were some (yet again) creepy – looking people with quite a different skin color tone.

Not exactly normal.

But then again, if you're taken hostage while being in hostage, nothing really is anyway.

So they keep me alive. Well, of course they did or else I wouldn't be exactly saying this. Something about my elemental powers and such and I didn't quite understand that until we came upon Jupiter Lighthouse, which was just about a week ago. Anyhow, I was taken to Venus Lighthouse. Hearing this, I thought that I would get weakened by Venus' powers; I've read in books that my powers were quite contradictory towards the element of Earth and of Venus. At the time, I couldn't care less; I just wanted to get home.

I step into the lighthouse, and lo and behold, I trip over my weak legs in less than fifteen steps. I wasn't nearly as strong as I am now, so thinking about it looks like a pitiful sight. I felt pretty pathetic around these…weird people anyway.

The blue skin color toned man yells at me for being so pathetic and since that earth adept already scared the living daylights out of me, this guy would've scared me if I was already dead. He just kept yelling and he actually slapped me in the face, which kind of did piss me off but there was nothing I could do. The girl with burgundy hair that traveled with the old man quickly turned the other way to not see the man slap me. Through quick mind reading, I felt sympathy from her, though I felt that I should have been sympathizing for her since she traveled with this group of people for quite a time.

After he slapped me pretty hard, he demanded that the earth adept carry me through the lighthouse since he was the strongest; at least, physically at the moment, while being in his own element lighthouse. The lighthouse's powers did give him a bit of a boost to his powers and it boosted up his strength.

Anyhow, upon hearing this, I immediately thought that I'd rather die than go on that earth adept's back. His tall physical figure kneeled down to my height on the ground and I realized that that was the first time I truly saw his face – dark brown, weary eyes that concealed many secrets along with the hair that covered his left eye. I was still scared of him, but after seeing this, I gave some respect to him. He stared at me with a hard glare, and for the first time, I couldn't tell what he was trying to tell me. I'd usually know what a person was thinking, naturally, but his face was just so…unreadable.

After my purple eyes clashed with his dark brown ones, he turned around so that I could get on his back so he could carry me. However, I could have sworn that a small smile lifted up those tight mouth corners he had before he turned around. I frowned at this.

My respect with him was no more.

Until what happened at the top of the lighthouse.

The lighthouse had been lit and both my "caretakers" were gone. The old man and the girl, whom I've learned was Kraden and Jenna (who became a very good friend of mine), had gone to safety out of the lighthouse at the willing of another man named Alex. I, for some reason, along with the earth adept, had stayed atop the lighthouse. It lit up with a bright, yellow light to my surprise and I felt all my strength sap out of me.

Unfortunately, I was right at the edge of the lighthouse's top. My strength failed and so did my vision – for a quick moment in time. Before I knew it, I found myself grasping to the lighthouse's edges with all I had left.

Not daring to look down, I raised my head up – only to see those dark, brown eyes bearing into my purple ones again. This time, I could read his face – it was filled with panic. But, why? I do still wonder that today.

He attempted to reach for me, but I was so far away from where he was. At that moment of life-and-death, I came to realize that this man, this earth adept, was the only one who really took care of me. He protected me from the two people's remarks and beatings (well, slaps) and carried me the _whole entire time_ in Venus Lighthouse without a single complaint.

He really was the only one who truly cared what would happen to me or not.

And through my stupidity, I never once thanked him.

And I was about to die.

I almost died in the desert where they first found me, but he had saved me. But now, I was going to die for sure. At the time, I could only cry, and barely utter out the last words I had for him.

"Goodbye, Felix. And…thank you."

I let go of the lighthouse's edge and felt the wind around me cover me up with its comforting blanket. I braced for the cold waters; that is, if I even made it that far without dying first.

Closing my eyes, I regretfully remembered his face again. I knew that no one would save me.

I blanked out, but just before I did, I felt the arms of a strong and caring person…and barely awake, I opened my eyes just before we hit the cold, icy water.

Felix had saved my life. Again.

And I cried.

Damn.

After the events of the lighthouse, we traveled around Weyard with Kraden and Jenna, and Piers joined on the way. During those times, I actually had some fun talking with everyone. We all got to know each other; but I did realize something.

Felix and I had gotten closer. Much closer than the time I was held as hostage.

He was still as stoic and aloof as madman without a voice, but he really started to open up. He didn't talk too much, though; but we did stay in each other's companies for awhile. We still do today, and I sometimes have the urge to read his mind to get past that unreadable face, but I always decide against it.

After all, he still did scare me.

But not enough to scare the living daylights out of me anymore.

Because I realized:

I loved this man.

My first thought was _crap _and most importantly, _why? _I shook my head a million times to shake him out of my head, but seeing him everyday would always remind me of the event at Venus Lighthouse and why he had saved me in the first place.

Because let's face it; jumping off a hundred or more feet off a lighthouse, a _lighthouse_ of all places, into the ocean isn't something you see everyday.

But I saw him everyday.

And I saw those eyes everyday.

And I felt the same…everyday.

There was one time where he actually did talk about his family and his childhood memories with Jenna, Isaac, and Garet. His eyes drifted off into a nostalgic land that only he seemed to understand as he spoke, and I really did feel that someone as young as him shouldn't be burdened with something like saving the world.

Someone as young as him. Coming from someone who was four years younger than him.

I'm starting to sound like an old woman now.

But…I couldn't get him off my mind. He was ever – so – stoic, yet deep down, he had a caring heart; he was the type of person who would sacrifice anything to save the ones he loved.

So wait, did that answer my question about Venus Lighthouse…?

No. No. I'm thinking too much into it.

Anyway, he was just…different. I know I summed him up as "caring" but that wasn't even the word that would perfectly describe him. I just couldn't explain it. I know there's more to him than I already know about and it drives me crazy just thinking about it. I just want to know him more, get closer with him…

And I feel like a complete idiot just thinking these thoughts.

I'm a _fourteen_ year old, for goodness' sake.

Backing out of memory lane, I'm back in the present. I'm staring at the moon which so happens to be a full moon. I'm standing on the Lemurian boat deck alone with no one around. I hope Ivan wasn't too close to hear my thoughts.

I sigh once more and realize how much of an idiot I was for thinking that I was an idiot which is in fact true because I was an idiot to deny my own feelings of him.

Jupiter, I used the word _idiot_ too many times.

Sigh.

_Creaak._

I swear, I jumped up 3 feet up from the ground when I heard that mysterious, creaking sound from behind me. And I jumped another 2 feet to find a tall person in the shadows facing me.

The mysterious person let out a small laugh.

"It's only me, Sheba."

Aw, crap.

Sure enough, here comes my knight in shining armor; only this time, my knight in shining cloth material.

Felix.

The moon reflected and bounced off his dark eyes as he stared at me. I can barely move. To him, he thinks that he's just an "only". To me, he's my protector, my guardian, my best friend – and my love.

I just sigh again and face back towards the moon light.

"Don't ever scare me again, you hear?"

He said nothing, as usual, and just took the position on my right side and glanced up at the moon with me. I stared at him for just a quick glance. As I thought, the moon reflected beautifully on him.

Wonderful.

After some time of silence, I just remembered that I came out to think about what to get for Felix on his birthday, which was on October 10, to be exact. And today is, in fact, October 9. Now how can I do that with him next to me?

I pouted at my unsuccessful mission and just put my head down to look at the blue waters touching the boat. The waters were so calm…unlike the near-death experience I had.

"Having trouble?"

His deep voice penetrated my heart because rarely does he ever start the conversation. I acted normal and nodded to explain.

"Well…I'm having trouble finding a present for a friend."

He faced me and his brow formed a face of confusion, and suddenly realization.

"I told you not to get anything for me, you know."

Conceited jerk. Geez.

"When did I say it was for you?"

"Since you said it was for your friend, and if I recall, no one else's birthday lands in October."

I was about to spat back with a "When did I say you were my friend?" but I didn't want to lose the chance I had with him at that moment.

Why was I so grouchy? Geez.

"Huh. Well then."

And our silence continued once again, with only the moon radiating its strong beam. I listened to the quiet waves of the ocean and just stood in peace. I realized how comfortable I was with him…which was very odd to me, since I never, ever got too close to any guy before.

Never mind the guy who took me as a hostage.

Why was I even getting him a gift anyway if he took me hostage?

My peace was broken and I looked towards the moon, as I have been doing for the past hour. Suddenly, the silence broke as well.

"I know what you can get me for my birthday."

Huh. He never was this straight-forward before.

"Oh, we're bold now, hm?"

He gave a small smile – the one that I absolutely surrender to. "Just at this moment, thank you."

I decided to give him a chance. "Ok then, shoot."

"I want you to say yes."

At this moment, he turned to face me, and slowly and awkwardly, I did the same. I had to act normal, so I stared up at those eyes again. Confused as I always am, I questioned him through my own eyes.

"What?"

"You heard."

…Ok…

"Um, not to be mean Felix, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

He gave a small chuckle.

Oh I know something's up.

"Felix, what in the world?"

He smiled a small smile – the same smile that I saw him have the first time at Venus Lighthouse the previous year.

"I'll show you."

And with that, his soft and weathered down gloves touched my cheek and tilted my head up towards his face. At that moment, I wasn't sure if I had blacked out or not in that two – second interval. All I felt was confusion, relief, joy, and tears at the same exact time.

Because he kissed me.

Not on the cheek, but literally…kissed me.

By the time we pulled away, his face expression had gone back to the normal Felix I had always known and he looked away towards the ocean. Now it was my turn to smile.

"Do you want your answer now?"

He gave me a side glance and said, "I said that I wanted you to say yes." But he did look a little unsure.

I gave a quick peck on his cheek. "Oh you don't have to worry about that. Because you already know my answer, then."

He looked at me with the most relieved and happiest face I've ever seen him with. He smiled the most genuine smile I've ever seen him smile with. And yet again, I realized something:

I would have done anything to see him truly show his personality, no matter what.

Just as he would have done anything to save me from dying at Venus Lighthouse.

I gave him a small kiss again.

"Happy Birthday, Felix."

GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**

And that's it!

Hm, I do hope that Felix isn't too OOC. I tried to make his dialogue show that he was really comfortable with Sheba and that he was ready to start a relationship with her, so I'd like to think he isn't too OOC.

And as for the dates mentioned here…I was originally planning to post this up tomorrow, but I decided that I might as well post it up today. XD

And on a side note: I am desperately, trying my hardest to write the rest of chapter 3 of "Only a Risk a Loving Sister and Mother Would Do". Hopefully that will be my next update.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
